Metal devices, commonly referred to as hardware, such as fittings, fixtures, fasteners, hinges, pulls, knobs, hangers, are conventionally attached to wood, particle board, plastic or fiberglass structures using threaded fasteners that extend through passages in the metal device (hardware). It is common that over time the threaded fasteners become loosened from the structure and allow the hardware to become displaced. In the case of hinges the operation of the associated door is impaired such that over time the threaded fastener and the hinge may become totally disengaged from the door or doorframe. Similar problems are encountered when fastening other items of hardware, such as door pulls, hangers, shelf brackets, curtain rods and so forth. The hardware fastening system of the present invention provides a method of preventing the disengagement of threaded fasteners and the associated hardware from wood, particle board, plastic or fiberglass structures or similar non-metallic materials.